


You Make Me Lose CTRL

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Puns, Computers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Science Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her birthday, Masha prompted me with this inspiring line : "Kurt with a crush on his ‘shy computer guy’ Blaine. Or something like that with a shy Blaine " and I ran with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Lose CTRL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



Mercedes had warned Kurt on his second day at “New Directions”.

The IT guys responsible for maintaining the studio’s website and computers have two flaws.

They’re cute and they work as ghosts.

Which is not very helpful, or so Kurt thought until he actually needs them.

His first encounter with Blaine is one that is engraved in his memory, for it started with a phonecall about a repeated “Error 21” that had no business taking over Kurt’s screen, followed by a cute--wiggly, juicy even if Kurt may say so himself--butt sticking out from under his desk.

“Excuse me?”

The Butt stops wiggling, and slowly, the man possessing it emerges from under the desk, and damn.

Mercedes was right.

The man is too fucking cute for Kurt’s well being.

“I’m Blaine,” the man says softly, holding up his hand while adjusting his glasses back on his nose.

“Kurt,” Kurt says in a daze, shaking the man’s hand before he reminds himself of the fact that he can’t go and grab a stranger’s hand and never let it go out of the blue. “Have you managed to, um, see what’s wrong?”

Blaine smiles--it’s a small thing, like a ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds in the midst of Winter, and fuck it all if this man can make Kurt spout poetry this early in their “relationship”--and puts his hands in his pocket.

So. Unfair.

Kurt wants to put his hands in Blaine’s pockets too.

“Your hard drive wasn’t properly connected to the mainframe,” Blaine explains, “that’s why you kept getting that error message.”

“What does it mean?” Not that Kurt particularly wants to know the meaning of all the different error message, but he’s willing to use everything in his reach to keep this man where he is.

Blaine’s smile turns crooked. “That the device wasn’t ready.”

_ But I am, so so ready _

“Thank you for your help, Blaine.”

“Just doing my job,” Blaine replies, looking down in a demure posture. “Good day, Kurt.”

“Good day,” Kurt says, and Blaine is gone before Kurt can finish that short sentence.

Mercedes was right.

Cute and vanishing before Kurt can make sense of the speed of his heartbeat.

Who knew that he could crush so hard, so fast, on cute, shy IT guys?

\---

The next time Kurt sees Blaine, he feels like the man is an oasis in the desert that has become his day.

Dry, long, too fucking harsh to handle, but here is Blaine, making Kurt feel better by his mere presence.

Not that Kurt would mind drinking a tall glass of him--well, a small, compact glass would be more accurate.

Blaine waves at him with a small smile, but he’s otherwise pretty busy, working on the router with a blond man that seems to be more flailing than doing anything, but Kurt tries to keep his eyes on the screen, waiting for the website to finally update.

Without this fucking blinking message on his screen.

I’ll show you, Error 54.

It’s not his fault, really, if he lets out a wooping sound of joy when the webpage does accept his update, without a hitch.

“You’re a miracle worker,” he says loud enough for Blaine to catch it, and there it is again, that shy posture of looking down with a small smile on his face.

Kurt has dreams about this smile.

He wants to kiss that smile, if only to see if it would widen it.

“I’m glad I could help,” Blaine finally replies, and the blond man looks between them before beaming at Kurt.

“You must be Kurt,” he says, crossing the room to get closer to Kurt. “I’m Sam.”

From this close, the man looks even more like a surfer than Kurt previously thought, and nothing like a stereotypical computer guy.

“Nice to meet you Sam,” Kurt tells him, eyes darting back to Blaine who is joining Sam by Kurt’s desk. “And how do you know my name?”

Sam’s eyes sparkle with mischief, and he claps Blaine on the back. “My friend here might have mentioned you a couple of--never mind,” he cuts himself short, a grimace of pain on his face all of a sudden.

Kurt notices that Blaine’s smile looks a bit more tense than it was, but he doesn’t focus on it, choosing to focus on the delicious way Blaine’s shirt tightens around his biceps.

Back to business, alas.

“Again, thank you very much for your help,” he tells them. “Maybe I could, I don’t know, get you a cup of coffee or something?”

Or something yes, like dinner and dessert and everything.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Sam replies, his smile returning to his face. “But Blaine here is a coffee addict.”

“Are you now,” Kurt says, standing up and crossing his arms on his chest with a teasing smile of his own.

Oh, Blaine’s blush is delicious.

Everything about this man demands Kurt’s attention and awakens his appetite, dammit.

“Guilty,” Blaine replies, his shy smile firmly on his lips. “But we are needed in Ms. Holiday’s office,” he adds with a small shrug.

“Why don’t you get Blaine’s phone number,” Sam suggests. “So you can plan for this coffee at some other time?”

“Sam!”

Blaine seems embarrassed, but Kurt loves that idea.

Yeah.

Just the idea.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” he tells Blaine, holding up his phone for Blaine to take.

“R-really?” Blaine asks, eyebrows raised in surprise.

What?

Can’t he see Kurt’s crush?

He thought it was visible from space.

“Really,” Kurt repeats, lifting the phone closer to Blaine’s face.

“Alright then,” Blaine replies, delicately plucking the device from Kurt and quickly typing his number into his contacts. “There you go!”

Kurt types a short text and smiles when something that sounds suspiciously like R2D2 comes from Blaine’s pocket. “There you go,” he echoes, and Blaine’s smile does widen.

It’s subtle, but there nonetheless.

And Kurt does not internally swoon.

Absolutely not.

\---

They exchange a couple of texts, but their schedules prevent them from getting that cup of coffee that is, according to Kurt and every magazine he consulted, the Grail to getting his hands on Blaine.

That being said, Kurt has reached rock bottom when Blaine comes into the office for the third time.

Because he doesn’t know what to do about this error 305 blocking most of their subscribers to access the website, and if it doesn’t get fixed, Kurt is going to shoulder the blame alone, and he’s going to get fired, and he will have to be homeless and let’s face it, as strong as he is, he’s not built for the streetlife.

Unacceptable.

His dismay must show on his face, because Blaine gently puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and rolls him away from the desk before pulling another chair.

“Let me see what I can do,” he tells him. “I need to see the codes you entered in the last update, it might--it might take a while.”

“I’m not leaving you with my mess,” Kurt says decisively, rolling back closer to Blaine. “I have to at least support you while you make it all better.”

There is a distinctive pink hue taking over Blaine’s neck, and fuck if this isn’t the most adorable thing Kurt has ever seen.

And he has covered a fashion show involving children and puppies, so that’s saying something.

Blaine focuses on the screen, a frown knitting his eyebrows over his glasses and his fingers quickly typing on Kurt’s keyboard. Every now and then, he mumbles under his breath and lets small noises of either annoyance or success, and Kurt can’t stop looking at him.

Now if he could just manage to get that focus and dexterity on himself …

“Ah!” Blaine exclaims, straightening up in the chair and shaking Kurt from his daydreaming. “There you go, it should be functioning properly now.”

Kurt pulls out his phone, trying to get to the website and miracles of miracles, it does work.

It takes all of Kurt’s willpower not to throw himself in Blaine’s arms, but he does reach to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder.

“You saved my life, Blaine,” he says seriously, fighting the tears of relief that threaten to pour out. “Let’s get that coffee--I might even throw in a muffin.”

“Wow,” Blaine says, the blush now spreading to his cheeks, “you know how to sweet talk to me.”

“I do my best,” Kurt says, surprised by this playful--dare he say flirtatious--side of Blaine but unwilling to let go of it while he has it.

\---

From that point on, Blaine’s messages …

They kind of change.

They are more high-spirited, livelier too, and Kurt has to bite on his lips whenever he opens them because otherwise he would squeal and giggle like a teenager in a bad romcom.

It lasts for another couple of months, and God knows that Kurt is this close to just march into the IT office and ask Blaine out, point blank.

When Isabelle and Will organize a party for all the employees, and Blaine offers that they go together, and isn’t that a date?

It’s totally a date.

Blaine is waiting for Kurt on the subway platform, and Kurt clutches his chest for a brief moment when he spots him, dressed all primly, with the most whimsical  [ bow tie ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/059/1/7240627/il_570xN.746561741_7rds.jpg) Kurt has ever seen.

Oh dear, he’s so gone on that man.

“Hey,” he calls, getting Blaine’s attention.

Blaine’s glasses are gone, probably folded into a pocket, and Kurt is hit with the force of a full Blaine Anderson smile.

“Hey yourself,” Blaine replies, looking at him up and down and up again, appreciation in his eyes. “You look--you look amazing, Kurt.”

Kurt can feel his cheeks heating up. “Thank you,” he says. “You look pretty good yourself.”

Blaine reaches for his bow tie with the tip of his fingers just as the train enters the station. “Thank you,” he says softly, pulling Kurt away from the crowd getting off the train, “that means a lot, coming from you.”

“You’re very stylish, Blaine,” Kurt says. “It’s your style, and you embrace it.”

Blaine’s blush intensifies. “I really like your outfit,” he says, gesturing at Kurt. “It’s very Russian Revolution with a contemporary twist.”

Kurt gives a little curtsey before the train starts again. “That was the goal.”

Blaine simply smiles at him, and for a moment, it’s like it’s only the two of them in the train.

And then Blaine looks away and clears his throat, and they start talking about the party and what their colleagues might wear.

\---

Kurt doesn’t exactly remember what happened at the party, but he has on his phone a couple of pictures and more than a dozen texts that make him wonder how drunk they both got.

Oh, the pictures are innocent enough, mostly selfies of Blaine and himself, with less and less layers as the hour got late.

But the texts from Blaine.

Flirtier and flirtier.

And dorky, too, goodness.

Up to “Roses are #ff0000, Violets are #0000ff, All my bases are for you”, which Kurt doesn’t even want to try and analyze this early in the morning and with that bad a hangover.

When his phone decides that ringing is a good idea, the devilish thing.

“‘lo?”

“ _ Kurt _ ?”

“Hey, Blaine.”

“ _ On a scale from let me have a Ibuprofen to let me cut off my own head, I’ll feel better, how are you? _ ”

Kurt chuckles. “Somewhere in between.”

“ _ Wild party last night _ .”

“Indeed.”

Blaine clears his throat. “ _ Can I interest you in a hangover special at Tina’s _ ?”

Oh, greasy food. Yes. Totally.

“Gimme twenty minutes.”

“ _ You got it _ .”

In the shower, Kurt feels better, and he starts wondering if maybe this is a date, date.

Nothing happened last night, except that he never left Blaine’s side, and vice versa.

Maybe this breakfast could be … Kurt’s way into Blaine’s hard drive, so to speak.

When he gets to the dinner, Blaine is already sitting, waving at him with a bright smile.

“Hey there,” Kurt says, sitting in front of him. “You don’t look so bad.”

Blaine lifts his cup of coffee. “I’m on my second cup,” he says, lowering his voice as if telling a big secret. 

Kurt chuckles at that, smiling at the waitress who came to their table and is pouring him a fresh cup. 

“Listen, Kurt,” Blaine starts softly. “I wanted to talk to you about--about last night.”

_ Oh no. _

What did he do?

Did he confess his undying love to Blaine, ruining any chance of anything happening between them?

“Last night,” Blaine repeats, “I--I realized something, about--about us.”

_ Oh fuck. _

“You’re my best friend,” Blaine continues, eyes darting back and forth between Kurt and his hands, joined on the table. “At least that’s how I see you …”

“That’s how I see you too,” Kurt interjects, hand already reaching for Blaine’s.

A small smile fleets across Blaine’s face and he turns his hand to take Kurt’s. “I’m glad,” he says, squeezing Kurt’s fingers. “But I can’t help thinking--wondering, really …”

“Yes?” Kurt asks, his voice breathless as his eyes widen.

“Maybe there is--,” Blaine has to cut himself short, audibly gulping down, “--maybe there is more between, um, between us.”

“You do?”

Kurt is going to faint.

“I do.”

And no, Kurt is absolutely not picturing them wearing tuxedos (or maybe just white shirts and linen pants on a beach) and exchanging those exact words.

Abso-fucking-lutely not.

_ As if. _

“Do … do you? Too?” Blaine asks, frowning slightly at Kurt and slowly pulling his hand away. “I mean--”

“I do do!” Kurt exclaims, getting some looks from the other customers. “I think so too,” he says more calmly, tightening his hold on Blaine’s hand because he’s not going to let that man get away from him.

Not that it sounds creepy or anything.

Blaine beams at him, the widest smile Kurt has ever seen on his face and boy, what a sight it is.

It lightens up the room, literally, and Kurt wants to make sure he keeps that smile on Blaine’s face forever.

“Does that mean that our OS are compatible?” he asks with a teasing smile, and Kurt is not above admitting that the demure smile on Blaine’s face is delightful.

“I think it does,” Blaine replies. “Now we need to check if--”

He seems to hesitate, a sparkle of something Kurt had not seen yet in his eyes.

“If?”

Blaine leans over the table, close enough for Kurt to smell his Cologne. “If I can turn your software into hardware,” he whispers before pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s heating cheek.

_ Well, how about that. _

Kurt blinks at Blaine who is quietly sitting back in his seat, wiggling on the spot as he innocently peruses the menu.

_ Always the quiet ones, uh. _

But Kurt is not one to lose in a game of teasing.

Picking up the menu, Kurt tries to convey nonchalance even though his cheeks are still burning.

“That will depend.”

“On?”

Blaine looks at him over the menu, brown eyes definitely mischievous.

“On how many tries it will take for you to plug your USB drive in my port.”

Blaine makes some kind of choking noise behind the large sheet of the menu, hiding from Kurt’s view.

“We’ll see,” Blaine finally replies, face pink when it emerges from behind the menu. “But just so you know,” he adds, once again reaching for Kurt’s hand, “your process has top priority in my operating system.”

Kurt can’t help but coo at that.

Freakin’ adorable.

Correction : freakin’ a _ dork _ able.

(As it turns out, Blaine needs three “attempts” before successfully plugging his USB drive in Kurt’s frustrated and awaiting port.

And they are more than compatible.)


End file.
